मुख्य पृष्ठ
नवगुरुकुल : विद्यार्थियों एवं शिक्षकों के मानसिक, शारीरिक, चारित्रिक, सामाजिक एवं आध्यात्मिक विकास को समर्पित भारतीय शिक्षा के पुनरुत्थान का प्रयत्न ' क्या है नवगुरुकुल? जैसा कि नाम से ही आभास होता है, 'नवगुरुकुल' का अर्थ है 'नया गुरुकुल'. 'गुरुकुल' वह जगह है जहाँ विद्यार्थी अपने गुरु के आश्रम में रहकर विद्याध्ययन करते हैं. 'नवगुरुकुल' कुछ उत्साही एवं समर्पित लोगों की योजना है. हमारा प्रयास है गुरुकुल पद्धति पर आधारित एक ऐसे शिक्षा तंत्र की स्थापना जो :(अ) भारत के प्रबुद्ध लोगों द्वारा बनाया एवं चलाया जाए :(आ) जहाँ विद्यार्थियों एवम् शिक्षकों का मानसिक, शारीरिक, चारित्रिक, सामाजिक एवं आध्यात्मिक विकास हो सके :(इ) जो भारत की श्रेष्ठ प्रतिभा को तराश कर पतनोन्मुखी संस्कृति के इस दौर में श्रेष्ठ चारित्रिक एवम् नैतिक मूल्यों को अपना सकें. :(ई) जो विज्ञान एवं तकनीक सहित विभिन्न क्षेत्रों में मौलिक प्रतिभाओं को जन्म दे :(उ) जो प्रतिभाशाली छात्रों को उनकी प्रतिभा के अनुसार आगे बढ़ने के अनेकानेक अवसर उपलब्ध कराये, उनकी प्रतिभा एवं उत्सुकता का दमन न करे ''नवगुरुकुल: नामकरण एवं नाम का अर्थ 'नवगुरुकुल' यह नाम उस मनीषी का प्रसाद है जो हिन्दी के सर्वकालिक श्रेष्ठ कालजयी कथाकार कहे जाते हैं. संस्थापकों के विशेष आग्रह पर कालजयी कथाकार एवम् मनीषी आचार्य नरेन्द्र कोहली के द्वारा यह नामकरण सन २००५-६ के लगभग किया गया. 'नव' शब्द के दो अर्थ हैं : नवीनता एवं परिपूर्णता. यह अर्थ 'जितेन्द्र' द्वारा बताया गया. नवगुरुकुल की शिक्षा पद्धति बिलकुल नवीन एवं आधुनिक है, भले ही इसका आधार हमारी प्राचीन संस्कृति है. अतः 'नव' गुरुकुल का अर्थ है एक आधुनिक गुरुकुल; जहां गुरुकुल जैसा समर्पित माहौल तो है, पर सुविधायें आज की आधुनिक जीवन शैली के अनुकूल हैं. एक बात पर और ध्यान दें. दशमलव पद्धति में गणित के अंकों में नव(९) पूर्ण अंक माना जाता है. अतः 'नव' गुरुकुल का एक अर्थ पूर्णता की और ले जाने वाला गुरुकुल भी है. 'नव' को देखने के बाद अब 'गुरुकुल' को देखें. ''’गु’ शब्दस्तु अन्धकारः ’रु’ शब्दस्तु तन्निवारकः'' ''अन्धकार निरोधत्वात् गुरुरित्यभिधीयते'' 'गु' शब्द अन्धकार का प्रतीक है. 'रु' का अर्थ है 'रुद्ध करने वाला' अथवा हटाने वाला. जो अन्धकार को हटा दे, वही गुरु है. ऐसे ही गुरुओं की गुरु-शिष्य परम्परा जहां पल्लवित हो, वह स्थान गुरुकुल है. नवगुरुकुल के विद्यार्थियों द्वारा इसी परिपूर्णता की प्राप्ति, ज्ञानी, तेजस्वी, चैतन्यमय एवं ऋषितुल्य गुरुओं के आलोकदान उनके जीवन का प्रकाश, विद्यार्थियों की नव-नवोन्मेषशालिनी प्रतिभा एवं मेधा का जागरण, यही है 'नवगुरुकुल' का कार्य. क्यों आवश्यकता है नवगुरुकुल की? :* क्योंकि जीवन को सुखी और समृद्ध बनाने वाले तत्त्व शिक्षा से गायब हो रहे हैं. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा न तो श्रेष्ठता एवं मौलिकता को प्रोत्साहन दे पाती है, न ही विद्यार्थी को और आगे बढ़ने की प्रेरणा. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा अच्छे विद्यार्थी को औसत स्तर तक गिराने के लिए तो बड़ी काट-छांट करती है, पर कमजोर विद्यार्थी को औसत तक भी पहुंचाने के लिए कुछ नहीं कर पाती. :* क्योंकि वर्त्तमान शिक्षा विद्यार्थी को पाठ्यक्रम में शामिल विषयों तक का ज्ञान भी दे पाने में असमर्थ है. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा विद्यार्थी को कोई नैतिक बल अथवा शिक्षा दे पाने में असमर्थ है. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा लोगों को उनकी रूचि एवं क्षमताओं के अनुसार आजीविका उपलब्ध कराने में प्रायः विफल है. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा जीवन को सुखी एवं उदात्त तथा राष्ट्र को उन्नत बनाने में कोई सार्थक भूमिका नहीं निभा पाती. नवगुरुकुल का लक्ष्य विद्यार्थियों एवं शिक्षकों का सर्वांगीण विकास, अर्थात - (१) शारीरिक पुष्टि, सबलता एवं सौष्ठव का विकास (२) मानसिक एवं बौद्धिक शक्तियों का विकास (३) नैतिक एवं चारित्रिक गुणों का उन्मेष (४) आर्थिक समृद्धि एवं आत्मनिर्भरता प्रदान करने वाले तत्वों का विकास (५) समाज को सुदृढ़ बनाने वाले मूल्यों से परिचय एवं उनका विकास (६) राष्ट्र, मानवता एवं जीवमात्र के प्रति प्रेम, समर्पण एवं उत्तरदायित्व की भावना का विकास (७) आध्यात्मिक विकास के तत्वों की पहचान एवं उनके विकास के मार्ग की प्रशस्ति संक्षेप में कहें तो कैसे संभव होंगे नवगुरुकुल के लक्ष्य? Plan of Action :(१) आदर्श शिक्षा नीति का विकास :(२) उसे व्यवहार में उतारने के लिए आदर्श पाठ्य-पुस्तकों एवं सामग्री के साथ- साथ ऐसी टीम का विकास जो इस कार्य में सिद्धहस्त हो या कार्य करते-करते सिद्धहस्त हो जाए :(३) ऐसे काबिल शिक्षकों को ढूँढना एवं उन्हें अपने साथ जोड़ना जो नवगुरुकुल की कसौटी पर खरे उतर सकें :(४) ऐसे काबिल विद्यार्थियों एवं अभिभावकों को ढूँढना एवं उन्हें अपने साथ जोड़ना जो नवगुरुकुल की कसौटी पर खरे उतर सकें :(५) आधारभूत ढांचे का विकास :(६) नियमित रूप से पाठ्यक्रम का पुनरीक्षण, परिशोधन एवं विस्तार :(७) विज्ञान, तकनीक, प्रशासन, व्यवसाय, कला, शिक्षा एवं भाषा सहित जीवन के सभी क्षेत्रों में अग्रगण्य एवं चरित्रवान भारतीयों का निर्माण. :(८) शिक्षा के एक ऐसे संस्थान का विकास जो पीढ़ी दर पीढ़ी श्रेष्ठ एवम् समर्पित भारतीयों का विकास कर सके. मिशन भारत के कम से कम १ करोड़ छात्रों को नवीन शिक्षा पद्धति से शिक्षित कर सकने योग्य 'नवगुरुकुल' केन्द्रों की भारत के प्रत्येक जिले में स्थापना एवं नवीन शिक्षा पद्धति का शेष विद्यालयों के लिए उन्मुक्त प्रसार कैसा होगा नवगुरुकुल? ''इतने विद्यालयों के होते हुए नवगुरुकुल की क्या आवश्यकता है? नवगुरुकुल वर्तमान विद्यालयों से किस प्रकार भिन्न होगा? '' जिस दृष्टि के साथ हम नवगुरुकुल के विकास को लेकर चल रहे हैं, उसमें एवं वर्तमान व्यवस्था में ज़मीन-आसमान का अंतर है. मुख्य अंतर निम्न हैं- (१) आधारभूत ढाँचे (infrastructure) से सम्बन्धित: शहर की भीड़-भाड़ से दूर, किसी सुंदर एवम् प्रदूषण-रहित प्राकृतिक स्थान में. गुरुकुल के (मैदानी क्षेत्र में कम से कम 25 एकड़, पहाड़ी क्षेत्र में लगभग 100 एकड़ क्षेत्र के)विस्तृत प्राँगण में बसा हुआ सुरम्य नैसर्गिक क्षेत्र. पहाड़िंयों, नदियों, झरनों, वृक्षों एवम् फूलों के बीच बसा एक ऐसा उपवन, जहाँ विद्यार्थी रह सकें, खेल सकें, दौड़ सकें; आनंदपूर्वक अपने सहज विकास को प्राप्त कर सकें. नवगुरुकुल का प्रांगण विस्तृत, विशाल एवं प्राकृतिक होगा. छात्रों को न तो जगह कम पड़े, न ही समयानुसार खेल-कूद पर किसी प्रकार का प्रतिबन्ध हो. विशाल प्रांगण में दौड़ने-भागने की विस्तृत जगह, भिन्न-भिन्न खेलों के लिए भिन्न-भिन्न खेल के मैदान इत्यादि तो हों ही सही, वातावरण में भी ऐसी शुद्धता हो कि वहाँ श्वास भर लेने मात्र से ही स्फूर्ति का संचार हो. यदि गुरुकुल ऐसे स्थान पर है जहां अत्याधिक गर्मी अथवा सर्दी पड़ती हो तो उसी मौसम में कक्षाएं लगाई जाएँ जो सम-शीतोष्ण (moderate) हो. स्थान ऐसा अवश्य हो जहाँ बिजली, पानी एवं आवागमन की सुविधा हो. आस-पास फैक्ट्रियां न हों, न शीघ्र बनने की संभावना हो. विद्यार्थी, शिक्षक एवं अन्य कर्मचारी वहीं रहें. गुरुकुल का प्रांगण एक छोटे से शहर की तरह हो जिसमें आवश्यकता के सभी वस्तुएं प्राप्त हो जाती हों. विद्यार्थी के विकास से सम्बन्धित आधुनिकतम सुविधायें नवगुरुकुल में उपलब्ध हों. इसमें सुविधा की कीमत (यथासंभव) आड़े न आये. उदाहरणस्वरुप, यदि इलेक्ट्रान माइक्रोस्कोप की आवश्यकता हो, तो वह उपलब्ध हो. शानदार कम्प्यूटर लैब, श्रेष्ठतम शिक्षकों से संपर्क के लिए वीडियो-कॉन्फ्रेंसिंग की सुविधा, उत्तमोत्तम पुस्तकालय,...किसी भी प्रकार से किसी संसाधन की कमी विद्यार्थियों के विकास के आड़े न आये. उत्तम शिक्षक, श्रेष्ठ तंत्र, आधुनिकतम यंत्र; यही हो 'नवगुरुकुल' का मन्त्र. छात्रावास कक्षायें शैक्षणिक पुस्तकालय प्रयोगशालाएं यज्ञशाला ध्यानमंदिर कला केंद्र उद्योग केंद्र संगणक केंद्र क्रीडांगन हाट दिनचर्या गुरुकुल में एक विद्यार्थी का दिन वातावरण मंत्रोच्चार की ध्वनि से गूँज रहा है. ब्राह्म-मुहूर्त में गायत्री मंत्र के साथ विद्यार्थी उठ जाते हैं. ईश्वर, गुरु, माता-पिता एवं पृथ्वी को प्रणाम कर, नित्यकर्मों से निवृत्त होकर, वे प्रातःकालीन प्राणायाम एवं योगाभ्यास करते हैं. सूर्योदय के समय सूर्य-नमस्कार कर एवं प्रार्थना के बाद वे नए दिन के लिए तैयार हैं. ...(to be completed) पाठ्यक्रम पाठ्यक्रम के अंतर्गत वह सब आता है जो हम विद्यार्थी को सिखाना चाहते हैं. इसमें आमतौर पर होने वाले विषय (जैसे विज्ञान, भूगोल, इतिहास इत्यादि) तो हैं ही; नैतिक, चारित्रिक एवं सांस्कृतिक शिक्षण तथा व्यक्तित्व के विकास के वे सभी तत्व भी इनमें शामिल हैं जिन्हें हम विद्यार्थी के विकास के लिए आवश्यक समझते हैं. इन सबको विद्यार्थी के जीवन में उतार देने के लिए आवश्यक है कि इनका सुनिश्चित पाठ्यक्रम हो. पाठ्यक्रम तैयार करने का अर्थ है निम्न बिन्दुओं का संयोजन- (१) संक्षेप में पाठ्यक्रम के बिंदु (syllabus to be covered) एवं उनसे प्राप्त होने वाला ज्ञान (२) इस पाठ्यक्रम का क्रमबद्ध चरणों में विभाजन : अर्थात पाठ्य-पुस्तक-१, २, ३, ...इत्यादि स्तरों में विभाजन (३) इसे विद्यार्थी के मन में उतारने के लिए निम्न का चयन/विकास: (अ) पाठ्यपुस्तक (आ) exercises (इ) अतिरिक्त अध्ययन के लिए सन्दर्भ पुस्तक (reference material for additional study) (ई) practical exercises/demonstrations for classroom illustrations (उ) परीक्षा हेतु प्रश्न-संग्रह (question bank for examination) पाठ्यक्रम kee गतिविधियों के अंतर्गत वर्तमान विद्यालय तीन विभाजन करते हैं- (१) शैक्षणिक गतिविधियाँ (curricular activities) (2) सह-शैक्षणिक गतिविधियाँ (co-curricular activities) (३) शिक्षणेतर गतिविधियाँ (extra-curricular activities) गतिविधियाँ शैक्षणिक गतिविधियाँ छात्र अपनी रुचि एवम् प्रतिभा को समझ सके, इसके लिये आवश्यक है कि छात्र विभिन्न विधाओं का परिचय प्राप्त करे. नवगुरुकुल में सामान्य विषयों के साथ साथ निम्न गतिविधियों/विषयों का भी समावेश होना चाहिये - सह-शैक्षणिक गतिविधियाँ (Co-curricular Activities) Various formal and informal clubs can be introduced in order to promote various hobbies and multifaced personality of the student. These include ''Literary'' : Debating Club : Writers Club : Reading Club Fine Arts : Sketching : Painting : Clay Modelling : Caartoonist Club Photography Club Animation Film Making Tech Clubs : Machine Design : Electronics Hobbists : Robotics Club : Aeromodelling Club Stargazers : The Astronomy Club Jyotish Palmistry Vaastu Magic Club Gardening The Economists श्रेष्ट विभूतियों को निमंत्रण गुरुकुल एक ऐसी जगह हो जहाँ विभिन्न क्षेत्रों की श्रेष्ट विभूतियाँ आती-जाती रहें अथवा निवास कर सकें. इनके व्यक्तित्व के प्रभाव से ही विद्यार्थी में चमक आ जायगी. यदि विद्यार्थी को भूमंडल के श्रेष्ट व्यक्तित्वों से मिलने का अवसर प्राप्त होता रहे तो उसमें भी श्रेष्ठता के लिए ललक जागेगी एवं वह औसत दर्जे से काफी उठ कर काम करने की प्रेरणा पाएगा. ऐसी विभूतियों को नवगुरुकुल में आमन्त्रित करने एवम् उनके आवास इत्यादि की भी उचित व्यवस्था हो. किन - किन को कर सकते हैं आमन्त्रित' क्या आपके दिमाग में भी कोई कल्पना जागती है? क्या किसी का नाम आता है? क्या आप किसी ऐसी विभूति के सम्पर्क में हैं जिन्हें हम निमन्त्रित कर सकें? यदि हाँ, तो यहाँ लिखें! उप-गुरुकुल, The Advanced Study Centers मुख्य गुरुकुल के अंतर्गत ही अनेकानेक छोटे-छोटे गुरुकुल भी हों जहाँ किसी भी विषय विशेष के सिद्ध आचार्य की देख-रेख में छात्र उस विषय का विस्तृत अध्ययन कर सकें.यह गुरुकुल आधुनिक महाविद्यालयों के विभिन्न विभागों की तरह होंगे. पर अन्तर यह है कि इनके मुख्य आचार्यों के लिए मात्र डिग्रियाँ ही पर्याप्त नहीं होंगी. यह गुरुकुल अपने विषय के महानतम आचार्यों के मार्गदर्शन में चलेंगे. जब छात्र प्रारम्भ से ही इन आचार्यों एवं इन विषयों से परिचित हो जायेंगे तो अपनी रुचि-अरुचि एवम् प्रतिभा का ठीक-ठीक आकलन कर पायेंगे. नवगुरुकुल के प्रेरणास्रोत एवं आदर्श उन महापुरुषों की सूची है जिनके शिक्षा-विषयक विचारों को हमने निम्न शीर्षकों के अर्न्तगत संकलित किया है. देश एवं मानवता को उनके योगदान के अति-संक्षिप्त उल्लेख के साथ ही शिक्षा-विषयक उनके योगदान को अधिकतम २०० शब्दों में रेखांकित भी किया गया है. इस शीर्षक के अर्न्तगत उनके विचार संकलित नहीं हैं, पर जिनके भी विचार प्रलेख में संकलित हैं, यह उनकी सूची है. उनके विचार/ उद्धरण (quotations) नीचे दिए गए शीर्षकों के अर्न्तगत संकलित हैं. महाजने गतेन सा पन्थाः (मार्ग वही है जिससे महापुरुष गए हैं). महापुरुषों की चर्चा हमें प्रेरणा देगी एवं मार्ग दिखायेगी. कृपया इस सूची को छेड़ें नहीं. योगदानकर्ता इस सूची में जो नए नाम प्रस्तावित करना चाहें, उन्हें पहले talk पेज पर लिख दें. सभी महापुरुषों के विभिन्न विचार एकत्रित किये जायेंगे तो सूची निस्संदेह लम्बी हो जायेगी. उचित व्यवस्था के अभाव में उसके अस्त-व्यस्त हो जाने का भी भय है. अतः आपसे निवेदन है कि सभी उद्धरण (quotations) नीचे दिए गए खंडों में यथा-स्थान ही लिखें. सारे विकि-सहयोगियों से अपील है कि वे इस क्षेत्र में जमकर योगदान करें. सैद्धांतिक चर्चा (नीति-निर्धारण) भारत की शिक्षा व्यवस्था पर अनेकानेक सिद्ध पुरुषों एवं मनीषियों ने विचार किया है. उनके आप्त वचनों से हमें दिशा भी मिलेगी और प्रेरणा भी. "सैद्धांतिक चर्चा" के अर्न्तगत हम इन्ही विचारों को संकलित करेंगे. देश-काल-परिस्थिति के अनुसार कुछ तत्व (जैसे वेशभूषा) बदलते रहते हैं, पर कुछ तत्त्व शाश्वत हैं (जैसे सत्य-भाषण एवं ब्रह्मचर्य). इस चर्चा से उन शाश्वत मूल्यों को हम पहचान सकेंगे जिनपर नवगुरुकुल की आधारशिला रखी गयी है. काल के प्रवाह में कुछ भी शेष नहीं रहता. आज जिस कार्य को हम इतनी लगन एवं उत्साह से प्रारंभ कर रहे हैं, उसके परिणाम आने तक कई पीढियां बीत जायेंगी. यह यात्रा हमेशा निर्विघ्न चलती रहे, ऐसी सर्वमंगलमयी माँ से प्रार्थना है. पर यह सैद्धांतिक चर्चा विपरीत समय में हमारा मार्गदर्शन करेगी. जब-जब नवगुरुकुल के संचालक कोई ऐसा निर्णय लेंगे जो इस सैद्धांतिक चर्चा के विपरीत हो, वह मान्य नहीं होगा. ऐसे समय में विद्यार्थियों एवं शिक्षकों का यह कर्त्तव्य होगा कि वे उसका विरोध करें एवं उसे निरस्त कराकर ही मानें. यही नहीं, यदि सारे विद्यार्थी एवं शिक्षक मिल कर भी कोई ऐसी मांग रख दें जो इस चर्चा के विपरीत हो, तो वह मांग स्वीकार्य नहीं होगी, भले ही संस्थान को बंद ही क्यों न कर देना पड़े. यह वचन आगे आने वाली पीढियां स्मरण रखेंगी, इसी विश्वास के साथ हम यह कार्य प्रारंभ कर रहे हैं. इस प्रलेख के अर्न्तगत निम्न छः खंड हैं : अ: कैसे बनें हमारे छात्र एवं शिक्षक महापुरुषों के आदर्श से प्रेरणा लेकर हम किन वृत्तियों का विकास अपने छात्रों के मन में चाहते हैं? कौन सी वृत्ति सबसे आवश्यक है? जीवन जीने के लिए हमारे क्या आदर्श हैं? इन प्रश्नों का उत्तर हम इस शीर्षक के अर्न्तगत देने का प्रयास करेंगे. इससे सम्बंधित उद्धरण ही इस शीर्षक के अर्न्तगत हैं. आ: पाठ्यक्रम से संबंधित विचार क्या पढाया जाए, और क्यों? कैसे पढाया जाए? कितना पढाया जाए? कैसे खेल खिलाये जाएँ? परीक्षा कैसे ली जाए? विद्यार्थी की कमियाँ कैसे दूर करी जाएँ? विद्यार्थी की विशेषताओं को प्रोत्साहित कैसे किया जाए? इ : विद्यार्थियों से संबंधित विचार दिनचर्या प्रातःकर्म स्नान ध्यान व्यायाम खान-पान पठन-पाठन (स्वाध्याय) वेश-भूषा शयन जीवन शैली रहन-सहन अनुशासन चरित्र-निर्माण आध्यात्मिक उन्नति व्यवहार माता-पिता के साथ बड़ों के साथ आचार्यों के साथ सहपाठियों के साथ छोटों के साथ दायित्व परिवार के प्रति आचार्यों एवं गुरुकुल के प्रति समाज के प्रति देश के प्रति मानवता के प्रति ई : शिक्षकों से संबंधित विचार दिनचर्या प्रातःकर्म स्नान ध्यान व्यायाम खान-पान पठन-पाठन (स्वाध्याय) वेश-भूषा शयन जीवन शैली रहन-सहन अनुशासन चरित्र-निर्माण आध्यात्मिक उन्नति व्यवहार विद्यार्थियों के साथ अपने से बड़ों के साथ सहकर्मियों के साथ अपने परिवार के साथ दायित्व विद्यार्थियों के प्रति गुरुकुल के प्रति परिवार के प्रति समाज के प्रति देश के प्रति मानवता के प्रति उ : अभिभावकों से सम्बन्धित विचार गुरुकुल में प्रवास के समय वेश-भूषा रहन-सहन अनुशासन गुरुकुल में प्रवास के समय व्यवहार अपनी संतान के साथ अन्य विद्यार्थियों के साथ गुरुकुल के कर्मचारियों के साथ गुरुकुल के आचार्यों के साथ दायित्व विद्यार्थियों के प्रति गुरुकुल के प्रति ऊ : आधारभूत ढाँचे से संबंधित विचार ' किन विद्यार्थियों को प्रवेश मिलेगा? ' प्रारंभ में छात्रों को एक राष्ट्रीय स्तर के परीक्षा के बाद लिया जा सकता है, पर अंततः सारे छात्र वही हों जो गुरुकुल में प्रारंभ से (पाँच वर्षा के आयु से) ही प्रवेश लें. किन मायनों में भिन्न होगा नवगुरुकुल अन्य स्कूलों से? 'विषय'''' (१) प्रचलित विषय नए विषय विज्ञान (भौतिकी, रसायन, जीवविज्ञान के अतिरिक्त 'हमारा स्वास्थ्य' भी) भाषाएं (हिन्दी, अंग्रेज़ी, संस्कृत) कला (इतिहास, भूगोल, सामाजिक विज्ञान) अर्थशास्त्र () क्या-क्या कर सकते हैं आप इस सहजाल (विकि) पर? इस सहजाल (विकि) पर आप चर्चा कर सकते हैं आज की शिक्षा प्रणाली पर हमारे साथ आकार दे सकते हैं आदर्श शिक्षा प्रणाली को नवगुरुकुल के निर्माण के संबंध में दे सकते हैं व्यवहारिक सुझाव साकार कर सकते हैं अपनी अगली पीढ़ी को बेहतर बनाने का अपना सपना सहयोग दे सकते हैं एक बेहतर भारत एवम् बेहतर विश्व के निर्माण में आइये, एक पाठ्य-पुस्तक बनायें ! आपने अब तक पाठ्य पुस्तकें पढी ही होंगी, उन्हें लिखने का विचार शायद आपके मन में न आया हो. पर विज्ञान की किताबे पढ़ते हैं तो कई बार लगता है कि यदि कुछ बातें और अच्छी तरह समझाई गयी होतीं तो कितना अच्छा होता. हिन्दी और अंग्रेज़ी की किताबें पढ़ते समय कई बार ख़याल आता है कि इसमें यह कहानी भी होती तो कितना अच्छा होता. कविताओं की व्याख्या भी अच्छी तरह करी गयी होती तो कितना अच्छा होता. सार-संक्षेप यह कि चंद 'विशेषज्ञों' द्वारा बनाई गयी पाठ्य-पुस्तकों में अनेक खामियां छूट जाती हैं. मुख्य कमियाँ हैं - उपलब्ध पाठ्य-पुस्तकों की मुख्य कमियाँ नवगुरुकुल की पाठ्य-पुस्तकों की रूपरेखा (पाठ्य-पुस्तकों के लेखन के लिए दिशा-निर्देश) विभिन्न विषय गणित भौतिकी रसायन जीव-विज्ञान हमारा स्वास्थ्य योग, ध्यान एवं आध्यात्म संगणन विज्ञान हिन्दी अंग्रेज़ी संस्कृत अर्थशास्त्र प्रबंधन सामाजिक व्यवहार एवं विज्ञान प्रेरणादायी जीवनियां खेल-कूद संगीत ललित-कलाएं क्या आपके मन में पाठ्य-पुस्तकों के विकास को लेकर कुछ सवाल हैं? क्या आप नवगुरुकुल में पढाना चाहेंगे?